nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Morda Amburgeor
Morda Amburgeor was a male human in the Emeron Campaign. Summary Morda Amburgeor was the mayor of Hardale just before the Battle of Hardale. He was murdered just days before the battle, leaving the town leaderless. Background Morda Amburgeor was the mayor of Hardale in the year of 1159. He was assigned to this position by Baron Geoffry Ravenut, and was considered a good and just man and was popular with the people of Hardale. Afflicted with a genetic disorder his health has started to fail, which frustrated him greatly as he was a hail and capable warrior and rider when he was younger. Mayor Morda had a decently relationship with the representatives of the Thorgain Kingdom sent to Hardale and was frequently helped in dwawrven relations by good friend, Yunalin Slatebelt, a local dwarf. Recent History In the month of Lion, 1159, Mayor Morda received intelligence that a large force of undead were spotted in the Plains of Galmar, marching west. He promptly alerted Baron Geoffry and his Chamberlain, Curfa Borix who ordered Sir Valin Taire to march east and face the horde, however he the army was defeated at the Battle of Undying Rage. Sir Winston Templeton rode to Hardale with the full troops of Fulton and marshals the remains of Sir Valin's army and marched east to the Second Battle of Undying Rage. Mayor Morda began to prepare for the worst, however, ordering every bowyer in the town to begin churning out as many bows, arrows and slings as possible in case he needed to equip the citizens who had not been conscripted into Sir Winston's army to defend the town. He also began to arrange for what food stores remained to be secured in case of a long siege or the need to feed another army. Morda approached the ambassador from the Thorgain Kingdom, Throt Goldaxe, requesting that he agree mobilize the dwarves of Hardale to fight in case the undead attack the city, even though they are considered citizens of the dwarf kingdom and not the Kingdom of Emeron. The meeting did not go well, Goldaxe stated the attack was Emeron's problem, not Thorgain's and that he would write to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker for guidance, but that he would not commit the dwarves to battle on his own authority. Mayor Morda made the mistake of implying that the dwarves were frightened to fight, causing Goldaxe to become enraged. Both men grew heated, and the meeting ended abruptly. Rumors promptly began in Hardale claiming that the dwarves would abandon the humans (some even theorizing that the dwarves were in league with the undead so they could take over Hardale after the humans were all dead.) For their part the dwarves began to fear that Mayor Morda would conscript them, forcing them to fight the undead even though they were not citizens of Emeron. Tensions were high and Morda asked his friend Yunalin Slatebelt, as a dwarf and his friend of many years, to act as a go between for himself and Ambassador Goldaxe. Unbeknownst to anyone, Yunalin was a shapeshifting creature who was clearly acting in conjunction with Mingolf the Soulcrusher, the leader of the undead horde. Yunalin appeared to act as a go between in good faith, though in fact she delivered false and misleading demands to both sides, making it appear to each man that the other was growing more aggressive and intractable. This had the intended effect of further dividing the populations of Hardale, making it weaker for the eventual battle that was to come. Death On the 12th of Dragon, 1159, Morda was murdered by Yunalin Slatebelt in his office, who specifically performed the murder in such a way and time to make it look like the murder was performed by Ambassador Throt Goldaxe. She severed his head and disposed of it so he could not be raised from the dead. This effectively left Hardale leaderless for the battle to come. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs